Let It Go (Gorillaz x Frozen crossover)
by TheMagicMaker
Summary: Phase One; One Shot; Noodle runs away one night after being tired of Murdoc bullying her singer. She finds the ice castle and meets the Queen of Arandelle, Elsa, who lives with everlasting guilt for freezing her sister's heart when they were little.


The smallest things could trigger the overwhelming sense of guilt that washed over Elsa. It was a cycle- memories mean guilt, guilt means anxiety, anxiety means fear, fear means the deadly weapon that killed such a small, beautiful little girl, her sister, Anna, at the young age of 5. A weapon that could not be controlled by even the bravest of warriors. A weapon that stuck inside her, stole her family, dignity, security, happiness, and any chance of ever being okay again, stole the long, thriving, royal life of her precious best friend and baby sister. A weapon called _ice_.

She longed, with every fiber of her being, to have her family back. But she was an adult now- her mother and father had died, and now, she wished to have each and every single memory of those tragedies wiped away, forcing her to flee, live bestowed in shame and depression upon this high mountain.

But that's the thing.

You can dump out every last ounce of your previous life. But memories stay. They can never leave. And this killed the ice queen more than anything. Now if only her physical self could be in the same position.

_Family._ She cared nothing of the flaws. May her mother be a clean-freak, well, let her be. May her father be overprotective, well, let him be. She begged and prayed each and every day to gain it all back. She didn't care if they were messy, overly clean, she didn't care if they were strict, she didn't care if they argued here and there.

But there was one little girl who cared that her family fought. A young eight year old, her birth name and previous life remained a mystery. Who was she now?

The guitarist of the band Gorillaz. _Noodle._

She would sit against a wall in her room, sadness, sorrow, self pity drowning her as she listened to her newfound "uncle", even a father maybe, beating her newfound "brother", yelling and scolding him, glass shattering as he threw things at him.

She loved them all, 2-D, Russel, and even Murdoc. But she did not love when the alcohol and anger took over, and how his calloused hands would curl into fists and be slammed forcefully into 2-D's face, leaving the poor singer in a state of helplessness and vulnerability.

Sometimes, she would even cry. She highly disliked crying, but she lost her ability to contain herself.

One night, she stood up, legs threatening to give out beneath her, her clothed wrists raising to her eyes to wipe away her tears, and she stormed in between the middle of but another one of Murdoc's rages. She tugged on his arm to get his attention, and he spun around wildly, pulling his arm away and glaring down at her. "_What do you want, you little-!"_

"Muds, shut up, already, will you!?" Russel bellowed from the kitchen.

Murdoc snarled. "Well, I have faceache being a piece of shit like he always is, Noodle bugging me, and-"

"You're scaring her, you stupid dipshit! You and all your god damn yelling all the damn time! She's tired of it! So am I! I'm pretty sure 2-D is tired of you beating on him all the damn time!"

Murdoc flashed a glare at the three. "Well, you can all go sod off." He huffed and made his exile from the room, into the carpark, and into his little haven- that sodding Winnebago of his.

Noodle looked up at 2-D and Russel, who looked back at her with pitiful expressions. She could feel the tears threatening, so she ran to the door, slamming it shut so everyone knew how upset she was, into the dark night. She bolted out the gates, out of Kong, and into nowhere in particular.

Overnight, she had walked, walked, no, _trudged _to a tall mountain, which was slabbed in frost and snow, like a cold, frozen cake. She turned and found a small tunnel. As the cold stung her cheeks, she crossed her arms to warm herself even the least bit, and entered, suddenly entranced and in awe as the early morning sun rise illuminated a large, crystallized castle of..._ice?!_

The cold seemed to leave her, now replaced with awe and curiousity. The clear, glassy ice was glistening from the rays of fairly warm dawn sun.

She expected it to be abandoned, for she climbed up, up, up the steps, pushing open the doors before her and entering.

It was _beautiful._

Suddenly, her heart raced, her body grew tense as she heard footsteps patter, click, against the steps and make their way towards her.

She was greeted by the confused face of a young woman, her hair in a loose braid, clad in an icy dress, a long ice cape trailing behind her.

Noodle turned her head to the left and right, until she began to back up as if to flee.

"No, no," the woman coaxed. "Come here."

Noodle eyed the woman suspiciously, before obliging and walking slowly towards her. The woman met her at the foot of the staircase and cupped her face in her hands. The woman's hands, Noodle noted, were cold, but somehow, they were not frostbitten.

Absentmindedly, the woman murmured, "Anna..." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she examined the little girl thoroughly.

The same brown hair, an innocent little face. The resemblance between herself and the child before her was like that of her's and her baby sister's. Like night and day, chocolate and vanilla. When they were young, you would have never known they were sisters unless you closely searched for the similar features of their face.

The woman could tell that this little girl had been crying, and it made her heart ache unbearably.

"H-how did you get here?" she asked in a soft tone, stroking a finger over the girl's cheek. The girl didn't answer, and the woman mentally kicked herself- she looked foreign, not interpreting her language.

"Er..." The woman thought for a moment. "Name?"

Noodle, still in sorrow, piped up slightly, "Noodle."

The woman did something she hadn't done since...since...since when, exactly; she laughed softly.

She pointed to herself. "Elsa."

"E-Ehw-E-Esl...Elsa," Noodle finally managed.

The woman, _Elsa_, nodded with a tiny smile. "Yes, Elsa."

Noodle smiled too at her small success.

Elsa tried to communicate with the child more. "Crying?" She made a motion with her finger from her eye, down her cheek, down her jaw, and down to the floor.

Noodle's shoulder slumped slightly as she nodded shamefully.

"Why?" Elsa seemed genuinely concerned, so Noodle found it her best option to trust her- she was on her own now, who else did she have now?

Noodle sighed and struggled to describe the situation in her limited vocabulary. "Ah..Murdoc-san..." She clenched her fist and tapped it against her other palm, glancing up at Elsa for comprehension.

"Hit?" Elsa replied.

Noodle nodded. "M-Murdoc-san...h-hit 2-D-sad...um...m-mad...Noodaru-" she pointed a finger at herself. "mm...leave."

Elsa frowned. Poor girl, most likely witnessed a fight at home, and ran away, hence, finding herself here.

The small girl yawned. Elsa noticed, and picked her up to lay her down upstairs, on top of the cape she had brought her the day she had escaped her old life back at the kingdom.

When the girl was settled, Elsa couldn't help but leave a tiny kiss on the top of the girl's head. "Sleep tight, little one." Noodle looked up at her and gave her a heartwarming smile. Elsa sighed a melancholy sigh before exiting.

Noodle, having no memories of connections with women, decided that this was the most kind woman in the world.

She lay awake, sleep not easily coming to her, wondering what the boys were doing in her absence. Russel and 2-D must be worried sick. Murdoc, she decided, must be mighty glad she was gone.

But she worried none of it now. She needed rest now. She shut her eyes and curled up, ready to fall asleep...

"Let it go...let it go..."

Soft singing echoed throughout the whole palace, catching Noodle's attention.

"Can't hold it back anymore..."

The voice bounced off the walls, making it wonderfully clear to Noodle.

"Let it go, let it go...turn away and slam the door..."

Elsa's voice was so beautiful. It soothed her pain, her worries...

"I don't care...what they're going to say..."

The notes were hit steadily and controllably, until the next few words became shaky and unsure.

"let the storm rage on..."

And suddenly, a burst of sobs.

Noodle alarmingly stood up and began to tiptoe down the stairs, where Elsa was in a corner, knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her shins, and the sobs racking her body.

"E-es...Elsa?" Noodle spoke up softly, causing the woman's head to raise slightly. She cleared her throat and wiped her tears, gaining her compsure for the young lady.

"Ah, y-yes?" She asked, voice noticeably cracking. She cringed.

Noodle waited a moment before asking, "Wh-why cry?"

Elsa frantically shook her head. "I-it's nothing, sweetie, I'm fine." She began to stand up, but Noodle's hands on her shoulders said otherwise.

"Tell Noodaru." The silence went from awkward to unbearable, and finally, the roof caved in, and Elsa began to sob again.

"Noodle...I'm a terrible person. I once had a family that loved me. I had a little sister who looked so much like you and then one day..." She gathered up the will to explain the next part. "w-we were both little kids...we were playing and...I-I killed her by accident..." Fresh tears began to spill again.

Noodle's look became glazed over as she pieced together all the words and comprehended what she could.

"How kill?" Noodle asked.

Elsa raised her palm, aimed it at the floor, and, as the skin glowed blue, ice flurried to the floor, creating a small ice sculpture- a heart.

"That heart is frozen, Noodle. And that's what I did to her. I froze her heart. I missed my aim and..." And Elsa ended the sentence there, not wanting to carry it any further.

Noodle stringed together the sentence, and replied, "Not Elsa fault."

Elsa pondered the thought.

It...

It _had _to be her fault, right?

Anna would be living a royal life as the princess of Arandelle if it weren't for her. She would still be alive.

But...

Elsa didn't _mean _to do it.

It was...

An accident.

It...

It...

It _wasn't _her fault.

This small child had convinced her so.

The one who reminded her of her beloved sister.

_Noodle._

Outside, a lanky haired singer shivered, a beefy drummer clenched it chittering-chattering teeth, and a bassist clawed into his arms, all three were unbearably cold.

"Th-th-the footsteps end here an'..." 2-D looked up. "'ey, look, a castle." He removed one arm from his chest and pointed at the castle of ice before them.

They processed no emotions, and scurried up the stairs and inside the castle. As soon they were inside, Noodle's expression lit up, and she wrapped her arms around Russel's large stomach, her arms around 2-D's waist, and looking up at Murdoc with a detesting look.

He looked back down at her, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry..."

The bassist did not expect her to smile and wrap her arms around him tightly. He hesitated before chuckling and patting her back.

2-D looked at the white-haired young woman. "Who a'e yew?"

Noodle answered. "Elsa."

Elsa nodded at him.

Russel suddenly kneeled down to her Noodle's size and seized her upper arms. "Noodle, don't you _ever_ run away like that again, you hear me? You had us worried outta our minds."

Noodle stared at him with a guilty, frightened look before nodding. "S-sorry..."

The anger drained from Russel's face as a hearty chuckle escaped his lips. "'At a girl." He ruffled her hair and stood up. "Well, we gotta be heading back."

Elsa's heart sunk. "But..."

She was cut off when Noodle wrapped her in a tight hug. "It...b-be...o-o-okay, Elsa." Noodle smiled.

Elsa did the same.

2-D held out a hand to the young guitarist. "C'mon, luv."

She let go of Elsa and took the singer's hand. She waved once more at Elsa before the three band members left the solemnly smiling ice queen in her isolation.

"Goodbye, Noodle."

_The cold never bothered me anyway._


End file.
